


A Little Brotherly Love

by Ladykathryng



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykathryng/pseuds/Ladykathryng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rex and Cody love story? IDK I just thought that they would make a good couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first POSTED fic so pls tell me if I forgot any tags and all that crap :)

I sit on my bunk and review my class work. Cody walks in and I cant help but stare at the massive cuts on his face. He got them trying to save my ass from my own training drill we had made it all the way to the top no casualties but after I grabbed the flag a rouge training droid fired a shot at me and he took the hit for me. It hit him right in the face. "Your staring again." I snap out of my daze and say " I stare only cause you stare back." he smiles at this comment " What are you working on?" he asks, walks over to my bunk and sits down " My class work." he takes the work pad out of my hand and looks over my work. " I don't get it it's to confusing." I confess, for some reason I feel like I can say anything to him and it'll be ok. " This is easy I can help you..." he is cut off mid sentence by the speaker " All clones are to head to the mess hall for lunch" after that he whispers in my ear " Meet me by my bunk after your finished eating." we both know that if we are caught in another squads room it would mean big trouble for both of us. " Ok." I whisper back. I wish I could sit together in the mess hall but we that could cause suspicion. Cause we had been really good friends for awhile and we know attachment was dangerous and not permitted.

After the meal I sneak into his room and he helps me with my work. " Thank you." I say. As I turn to leave he grabs my hand. I spin around he kisses me firmly on the lips. Before I know what I'm doing I'm kissing him back. After a while he gently pulls me away from his body. " You should probably go before you get in trouble." he pecks me on the cheek as I leave. " See you at dinner?" I ask him " Yah, can I sit by you?" he asks " Well  you can do whatever the hell you want." I say and we both laugh "Okay" he says

I carefully sneak out of his squads room and I hear my brothers talking as I enter our room. " Where were you?" Linx my closest brother asks. " Getting help on my class work." Then the speaker calls us for dinner so Linx and I head to the mess hall with the others. We all sit at our usual table in the corner of the room. I see Cody enter the room and look around before seeing us. he walks over and sits by me and we talk about next month. That's when we'll  get assigned to our first posts. " Who do you think you'll be with Cody?" I ask tho he knew I meant ' Do you think you'll be with me?' " I don't know. Who do you want to be with Rexy?" 


End file.
